wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Duskgleam
Duskgleam Touch my lil Aquarius Drifty baby you die :) Duskgleam, a.k.a. Dusk or DG, is an OC belonging to me! Please do not use without my permission!! (Art is okay though ;) ) She was made for both the Landscape Character Contest, and the Western Zodiac Character Contest! Coding is by me as well, do not steal or tamper with it!! Appearance Dusk is a very odd looking DriftWing. She is small in build, with a large sail and wings. She is more soft-looking than most DriftWings, with a more slim, yet muscular build. She is more top(or front I guess)-heavy, with a stockier chest, and a smaller waist. Dusk's sail is slightly deformed, lacking the long spines supporting it. Instead, her sail is soft and floppy, and travels all the way up her neck in place of her spines. She is silvery-white in color, with underscales of a lighter shade. Her sail, wings, and tail are soft pink, fading to a goldish yellow at the ends, with orangish highlights and glimmers. Her eyes are light blue, and under bright light they gleam with dark violet streaks. She has medium-large sized eyes, with large, round pupils. She often wears a scarf, and has a few different ones. Her four most common are a Rainbow Pride scarf, a scarf colored like the Bisexual flag, one colored like the Pansexual flag, and her favorite, a pale blue one with violet specks. Personality Dusk is definitly known to do things her own way, and dislikes dragons who insist she should do things a specific way. She does everything with her own individual flair, making even the dullest tasks into a sort of game. She is very creative and artistic, and loves to draw and dance in her spare time. Many dragons would call her eccentric, and marvel at her strange originality and authentic style. She's a highly individualistic dragon, but can be a decent team player if she's in the mood. She values authenticity, and wants to be original and individual in what she does. Dusk is friendly to just about everyone she encounters, and loves chatting just for the fun of it. She loves to be around other people, telling jokes and initiating friendly arguments and conversations. She is very accepting and nonjudgmental, and hates the stupid divisions between tribes for no good reason. Dusk’s pretty flexible, and can often understand many points of view. She can become instant friends with the most random strangers, though can be a little “out there” in your approach. Not that she really cares about offending anyone. :P She can often be offbeat and unconventional, but feels absolutely no desire to conform to what society has decided is 'normal'. She especially hates being steamrolled by people who insist there is one right way to do things. She would much rather be true to herself than try to fit in with the crowd. Believing that each dragon must follow their own path, she enjoys spending time exploring her own ideas and values, and tries to gently encourage to others to do the same. She highly values teamwork and friendship, and is naturally popular (not that she cares), as her vibrantly social personality stands out from many others. She believes it is important to support other dragons, however, she will react strongly if she feels her own values are being violated. Dusk is often easily distracted, and tends to jump from one thing to the next very quickly. She doesn't really like long-term relationships, and often her casual friends get more attention then her romantic partners. Overall, Dusk is a very outspoken and different dragon, with a strong desire to be herself. History Abilities Physical Speed 8/10 Dusk is very fast on the ground, being as small and light in build as she is. Flight 8/10 Dusk is most comfortable in the air, with nothing to crash into. She feels free, and has gotten very good at performing flying flips and dives. Agility 4/10 Dusk is usually quite clumsy, but on a good day, she can zip over and around obstacles like it's nothing. Flexibility 5/10 Dusk's fairly flexible, but not to any extreme extent. Strength 3/10 Dusk is physically much weaker than most of her tribe, due to being small in size, and never putting in the effort to be more fit. Average 5/10 Dusk is not very athletic or strong, but she makes up for that with her speed and flying skills. Mental Creativity 9/10 Dusk is extremely creative, often coming up with the most bizarre ideas out of nowhere. Multi-Tasking 9/10 Dusk is constantly doing several things at once, and finds it easier to do things when she is multi-tasking. Focus 2/10 Dusk cannot focus. Her mind will wander at the slightest...hey, what's that? Wait, what was I saying? Social 6/10 Dusk's interactions with other dragons can be...interesting. They typically go well, but her odd way of expressing things and outspoken personality can be unnerving to some dragons. Literal 4/10 She's not terribly well educated, due to never being able to focus in school. She doesn't much like all of the nonsensey thinking stuff, especially math and reading. Speed 8/10 Her reaction time is very fast, and she can snap back a remark in record time. on the downside, she gets distracted just as quickly...look, it's the thing again! Average 8/10 She is very mentally capable, and other than her focusing problems, she can do just about anything she puts her mind to. Trivia *Dusk listens to a lot of music, mostly Alessia Cara and FOR KING AND COUNTRY *She is an Aquarius *She is somewhat a Feminist *Her favorite foods are strawberries, white chocolate, and tacos *Her favorite drink is 7up, with Cream soda coming in very close second *Her favorite color is blue, but she likes just about any color (especially pastels) Gallery Duskgleam-Wolfy.png|Fullbody by me! :) Landscape -187653.jpg|The Landscape I based her off of! Duskgleam aesthetic.png|Aesthetic by Wild!! YT!! Duskgleam.png|By me :) Duskgleam-FR.png|Flight Rising Duskgleam Duskgleam-Scarf.png|Dusk, wearing her favorite of her many scarves. Duskgleam-Pride-Scarf.png|Dusk, wearing her LGBTQ+ pride scarf! Duskgleam-Pan-Scarf.png|Dusk, wearing her Pan pride scarf! Duskgleam-Bi-Scarf.png|Dusk, wearing her Bi pride scarf! {| Category:DriftWings Category:Content (Wolfy Mesmer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress